GIR Be Writin a SONG!
by Gothalie
Summary: GIR, in his spare time, decides to butcher the lyrics to Eminem's 'Just Lose It', and, I never thought I'd say this, poor Zim is the target of his newfound creativity.


Zim trudged down the pathway to his house, utterly regretting having gone to school that day. A teacher had been absent for some reason, a, "fever", or something, and the already unbearable fifth grade class had had to watch a bunch of younger worm babies…Winter Gardeners, or something. As if the day hadn't been bad enough…

"GIIIIRRRRRR!! I have been struggling at that "school" all day long, and what FOR? To come home and find YOU messing with the compuTERRRS?" Zim cried in utter angst. GIR jumped to his feet and held out a piece of paper.

"I's writin' a song! Ya wants ta HEEEEEEAR it?" Zim swatted the piece of paper and it fell rather uneventfully to the floor.

"NO! I take no pride in listening to songs from the likes of YOU!" GIR ran to the paper and picked it back up, dusting it off vigorously.

"But I worked really, REALLY hard on it!"

"Any song of your creaTION…"

"But I didn't make the whole thing! I took the song from the M&M guy!" GIR protested.

"M&M is an earth candy, GIR, not a music arTIIST!"

"Well, the M&M guy who does the funny rap stuff!"

"Eminem?" Zim asked.

"YEAH! THAT GUY!"

"Well, what did you write?" GIR laughed vociferously, (that means loudly, for all you illiterate fools out there), pressed a button on a nearby boombox, and began to rap. Zim took a seat and prepared himself for a monumental amount of vigorous eye twitching and bleeding ears.

………………………………………………..

Just Lose It (GIR style)

Guess who's back?

Back again

Gir is back

He's Irken

Whaaaaaaaa

Now everyone report to the dance floor

To the dance floor, to the dance floor

Now everyone report to the dance floor

Alright Stop!...It's piggie time!

Come here little piggies, on my lap

Guess who's back with a brand new snack?

And I don't mean snack as in a new case

Of Irken in-vas-ion accusation.

(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)

No worries, Gir has got a brand new bag of snacks

What else could I possibly do to make cracks?

I done zapped up everything, but Apple/Macs!

That's not a stab at PCs,

That's just a metaphor, I throw feces!

I am a little green doggie sometimes

I get a little bit out of control with my dimes

Good God, dip, ooh, a slot machine!

I am random; gray, aqua green

In the center of the dance floor

I got moves, lasers, and more

And it's cool if you let one go

Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it?

Give a little "poot poot", it's OK! (Fart Sound)

Haha you just farted!

And everyone just heard me say you did!

Now I'm gonna make you dance

It's your chance

Yeah moose shake that ass

Oops I mean pig, pig's a jerk!

Gir, you know you're my Irk!

Alright now lose it

(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)

Just lose it

(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)

Gir's crazy

(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)

Oh baby

(HA-HA)

Oh baby, baby

(HA-HA)

It's Friday and it's my day

Zim is at skool all the way to Monday

Maybe til Thursday, I dunno what day

Everyday's just my holiday!

Crusin' channels freely

Always watchin' TV

Got my suit on, lettin' my jets go

I dunno where I'm goin'

All I know is when I get there

Someone's gonna "touch my piggie"

Excuse me moose, I don't mean to sound like a jerk

But I'm feelin' a little homesick for planet Irk

Could you punch me in the squiggly spooch? Over there!

Spit on me, maybe steal my cupcake? (Yeah)

Now, what's your name pig?

Let's go ZOOM!

(Zim-) "Gir, you must be in the mood for DOOM!"

Zim! (HA-HA)

Brainfreezy! OOF!

I just wanna be a mongoose I'm

Now I'm gonna make you dance

It's your chance

Yeah moose shake that ass

Oops I mean pig, pig's a jerk

Gir, you know you're my Irk

Alright now lose it

(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)

Just lose it

(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)

Gir's crazy

(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)

Oh baby

(HA-HA)

Oh baby, baby

(HA-HA)

It's Tuesday and I'm at home

I'm on Earth and I don't know what happened

They say that I used to be a SIR

Up on Irk screamin

(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)

Well I'm sorry, I don't remember

All I know is this much

Now I have a G

They said, "It's not stupid; it's advanced"

To Zim when I'm sayin' 'Touch my piggie!'"

Now this is the part with a big loud BOOM

I took out my guidance for cupcake room

Everything looks like it's Irken DOOM!

The tuna's back and everybody leaves like ZOOM

Snap back to reality

Look it's G. Rabbit

The tallest stuffed my empty head?

What'd they put in?!

Chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubbie

Two monies, a gumball, a paperclip, and a screw, tell me!

Fella's (WHAT!) Fella's (WHAT!)

Grab your left pig, make right one jealous (what?)

Black pigs

White pigs

Skinny pigs

Fat pigs

Tallest

Smallest

I'm callin' all…est?

Everyone report to the dance floor

It's a moose for a little mongoose whore

Dib teasin' it's the season

Just go (HA-HA-HA-HA)

His big head's pleasin'!

Now I'm gonna make you dance

It's your chance

Yeah moose shake that ass

Oops I mean pig, pig's a jerk

Gir, you know you're my Irk

Alright now lose it

(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)

Just lose it

(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)

Gir's crazy

(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)

Oh baby

(HA-HA)

Oh baby, baby

(HA-HA)

UmMmMmm touch my piggie

UmMmMmm touch my piggie

Ooh moose just touch my piggie

I mean pig just touch my piggie…piggie…piggie…

……………………………………………………………….

"So, what did ya think, Zim?" The eye twitching and ear bleeding preparation simply wasn't enough. Zim proceeded to fall out of his chair, and, slumped on the floor, began to twitch visibly. GIR did not seem to care. In fact…

"Do ya wants an ENNNCORRE?"


End file.
